the of chronicle Logan Icewolf :the princess and the breed protector
by sparten warrior
Summary: the princess of Wallachia is sent to attend Kadic Academy with a boy her age raised to protect her. when they arrive chaos rises Between the bodyguard, Xana, and other factors like a killer on the lose the school will never be the same. part 1 of 8.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Press conference and arrival making a name

The world watches an unprecedented event the royal family of Wallachia the king Eduard Dalca and Queen Crina Dalca are sending their daughter Sorina Dalca with her own personal bodyguard and vessel of the same age of 15 to Kadic academy. He will be armed but only allowed to draw his weapons in time when he has no other choice. His name is Simply Logan.

Sorina Dalca is a goddess to the eyes of most her perfect hourglass figure and flawless skin blonde hair and green eyes. Wearing a red shirt and blue jeans so she will fit in. to her side is Logan IceWolf.

He is 5'9" packed with muscle, wearing a sleeveless shirt under a small brown deerskin coat, and wearing blue jeans. And combat boots a type of holster is visible now an OKC-3S bayonet clearly on his chest right side and on his back a pair of unusual blades called Ulak blades inspired to make them after watching the chronicles of Riddick the first time the blades made sense to him. On the inside under his arm, puts are the handles of two handguns Cleary on his side is a Longsword and on his left thigh is a S9-A1 pistol and his right a SIG Sauer P226. The guns inside the coat are on the left an AMT AutoMag V and the left an IMI Desert Eagle.

They board a plane heading for France.

The next day a limbo pulls up as Logan gets out of the front still armed and opens the door for Sorina. The two walk into the office of .

"Welcome your highness to Kadic academy at your parents request you will be sleeping in the boys dorm in the same room as your body guard Logan IceWolf is it."

Logan "Yes sir."

"Your back ground or lack of Back ground is a little considering since you're allowed to carry such weapons. Could you tell me why I should trust you with them Logan."

Logan "I don't know what you mean sir."

"What? Do you mean?"

Sorina "He means he was raised to use them to protect me. He has little concern for himself, is more loyal than some dogs, and never thinks about what he could do with me because he is raised like a dog of war. He has no friends or family to hold ageist him, and he has no remorse for his actions. No mercy ether for those who aim to harm me."

"Have you killed a man before Logan."

Logan "Yes sir."

"What were you doing."

Logan "Training with a fellow confident for the position I have. Then the others when it I was 10, and grown men who were trying to kill my Princess on multiple occasions 34 killed so far. "

"Do you not regret killing them."

Logan "what do you mean Sir."

"What I mean do you feel bad for killing them."

Logan "No Sir."

"are you glade you killed them sir."

Logan "No sir."

"then what do you feel when you kill another life."

Logan "I feel nothing sir."

"What!"

Sorina "This is why I named him Logan it means Little Hollow because he feels nothing and his last name is Icewolf."

"Very well Jim will show you to your room."

After an hour, they head to the first class of the year.

"Now everyone it is time to meet your new class mate and her body guard."

Sorina Dalca walks in, as does Logan who looks around.

Sorina "hello my name is Princess Sorina Dalca or just Sorina to Logan Ice here."

Sorina "Say hello Logan."

Logan "Hello."

Sorina "Logan here is a breed protector of mine."

"What do you mean breed."

Sorina "He was raise with one reason to protect me."

"What do you mean."

Sorina "He has little concern for himself, is more loyal than some dogs, and never thinks about what he could do with me cause he is raised like a dog of war. He has no friends or family to hold ageist him, and he has no remorse for his actions. No mercy ether for those who aim to harm me. He does not feel anything so I named him Logan meaning Little Hollow."

Sissi raises her hand.

Sorina "You have a question."

Sissi "Yes Logan you got the look and the gear but are you really anything but looks when it comes to death."

Logan "If you mean am I able to kill then the answer is yes and have done so on 34 different occasions in my short life. So this is not for show this is my tools of death. So don't insult my integrity cause of your idea about boys my age based on how you were raised because I was raised for one thing and one thing only and that is to kill any who wish to harm Sorina."

A Spector of Xana infiltrates, as men in black into the school as they walk around Logan's eyes get wide with anticipation. He can tell there when none can yet. He is waiting for them to make a move so he can have good reason to kill.

Odd is looking outside the window as the men in black not just any ghost these men breathe and have guns that they draw as the school goes on lockdown.

has everyone get down.

Logan sits there his legs propped up on a desk. As Sorina sits next to him. and he says "What are my orders my guns are loaded there chambers are as well and there hammers are cocked, my blades are sharpened and ready to draw blood again but I am merely a tool for your will I can't act without orders like a gun that you alone are able to pull the trigger. So what are my orders?"

Sorina "If the barge in your orders are to kill them all Logan they are a threat to all who go here and work here and now me and you our lives are on the line this is no doubt a terrorist cell wanting to black male the country you serve eliminate all who stand ageist you."

Logan "As you wish your highness."

The door is kicked in as one steps in Logan draws first in his right hand the IMI Desert Eagle and fires a round blowing a huge hole in the chest of the man and the one behind him. as he steps towards the door he fires through the wall hitting one on the other side as he looks into the eyes of the first one who is still alive he stomps his head breaking his neck as he draws now in his left hand the AMT AutoMag V. as he steps outside he fires on both sides of his body blowing huge holes in the chest of 2 more he fires the 4 round left in both and kills 8 more before holstering them and drawing his SIG Sauer P226 and S9-A1.

Both with 18 rounds he walks looks around as he sees a dead-end to the left so he walks down the hall that is only a left turn he goes to the corner as ducks around to behind it placing the barrel of both to the head of 2 men before firing. As he walks slowly down the hall. As 2 doors one on a different side of him open he stares at the wall as he points both pistols to his sides and fires 5 shot both of them killing 10 more with a head shot each. He fires 2 times shots both pistols hitting two in the heart then head and two in both lungs then the head. He fires the SIG Sauer P226 and the round rips right through the body but it is the area of the aorta as he fires the S9-A1 and hits one in the right eye. He holsters his empty guns and draws his Longsword.

He runs the first one through as he lifts him off his feet before pulling out the blade and the man bouncing on the floor. The rest of the men shot themselves in the head as xana deactivates the tower.

Logan wipes off his blade and returns to the classroom.

Logan "It is done."

Sorina "How many?"

Logan "I killed 32 the rest killed themselves."

The GIGN arrive, as they look at the boot prints that lead back to the class where Logan sits next to Sorina as he says took you boy long enough but I was not going to wait for them to attack my Princess.

GIGN commander "so your Sorina and Logan. You did this all own your own."

Logan "Killed 32 of them then they all committed mass suicide first time I saw a cell do that usually they fight to the last man unless this was just so the entire world would know what I am capable of with guns."

GIGN "Because you are trained to do so if you see a threat to Sorina so you acted how we were briefed you would just the fact your only a kid but able to do so is a little awe inspiring to some and chill to the bone fear to more than some."

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, William, Aelita all talk with Sorina.

Sissi "You know that now you won't have her all to yourself."

Logan "You know that I'm a solider with a license to kill right."

Sissi "Touchy did I hit a nerve."

Logan "No nerve to hit look at her face it is the first time she made friends now going to worry about her fetcher rule were they can be from pretending she has real friends now. I on the other hand know there is no such thing for a solider like me."

Flash back to age 10 fighting a terrorist cell

One comes at him barehanded as Logan grabs his fist and punches him in the collarbone stunting the man as he runs around behind the man turning him slightly and striking him in the Adams apple crushing his windpipe. He runs up to the next one grabbing him by the neck with left hand as he hits him in the nose twice before letting go his neck and hitting a right uppercut on this one. He grab a knife from the hand of the one as well as he ducks under the ax swing of one standing up behind him driving the knife into the back of this one's skull. He runs up to the next one after pulling out the knife he kicks the new foes knife from his hand as he stabs him in the gut twice before grabbing him by the neck and stabbing him through the right eye. He dodges another, spins around, stabs him from the side through his c2 vertebra of the neck, and pulls out the blade. As he kicks him into another whom turns his back to Logan to throw away the body Logan grabs him as he slides the blade across the unarmored neck of this one. Grabbing his club as he swings it down on ones skull and into the back of one's knees, raises it up, and brings it down on the crown of this one's skull. He puts tha bat on his side as two with bats come at him he draws the knife as he ready is for their attack. The one in front of the two swings his bat at Logan who catches his arm and slashes the neck of this one as he shoves the body to the side to deal with his friend also with a bat. He pulls out the bat and clubs the man's bat before swinging it down onto his shoulder then back up into the face of this one as a 3rd approaches with both hands he drives the side of his bat into this one's face before backing up a bit and swinging it to the side of the skull as the man bends over. He drops the bat as one trust at him with a knife he side steps grabs the knife from his hand as cuts his throat with it in on swoop. He turns around to block the punch of another and stab the knife into the side of the neck before ripping out his entire throat with a yank. He easily side steps a 3rd and slashes open is anterior jugular vein. He drops the knife as he draws the Ulak blades as 3 with guns approach he runs to dodge the shots as he gets to the first one he slashes his right across the gut then left making a x across his gut as he swings up slashing his neck but coming back using the blade like a hook to send the body spinning through the air at the next. He comes up slashing the blade across his gun arm as he slashes both across the neck then slashing up his torso before driving both down into his chest as he puts the blades away and runs at the other one who goes to pistol wipe him as he dodges and grabs the gun in hand pulling it under the body as 3 round trip through the body. He looks at the gun then tosses it to the side. He is swinging up and driving both Ulak blades into ones chest on the way down after knocking the m4 away. he rapidly stabs the right one through the heart 6 more time before turning to face the next one he closes the distance so the m4 can't be used effectible the man goes to strike Logan with the rifle butt Logan side steps around as he ducks to come to be right behind this one as he hooks the left one in the collar bone as he spins it around to slash up his chest and his neck up the middle. Logan stabs both into the left side of another turning him around to use him as a human shield form another's entire m4 clip. He runs up as it tosses the m4 to the ground and punches at Logan who stabs the upper arm of the man stopping his blow and stabbing the other in the chest. As he rips out of the rib cage. He turns around, stabs both in the shoulder, takes the right one out, and stabs him through the crown of the skull. Logan stops a bat blow with the blades as crosses his arms and punches through the veins of both side of the neck and pulls them out. He cuts one across the gut and neck as he spins. He puts away the Ulak blades and draws a hidden OKC-3S bayonet form his ankle. He blocks a blow from a bat with left hand as he cuts him across the side and he bends over then he drives the OKC-3S bayonet through the ones neck and pulls it out as he puts away the blade. And picks up the bat looking at the last ones. He blocks a blow as he with both hands UN into the face of one then clubs him across the side of the face. As he blocks another blow and clubs his on the neck. His side steps the last ones knife blow and swings it into his side then back into the skull of the last one. He drops the bat. He turns to one who he only uppercutted. He leans down and smashes his forearm into his face crushing his jaw. And the neck behind it. He stands up and turns around looking at the bodies of the dead.

End of flash back

Sorina stands with Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, William, and Aelita looking at him.

Logan "Oh if you were talking to me I was thinking about the day I fought my fist enemy after I earned the right to be your helper."

Aelita "Earned I thought you were breed."

Logan "I was but not just me but 1 other."

Jeremie "What happened to them."

Sorina "My father only wanted to best of them so they fought to the death."

Logan "So Sorina what movie will you watch tonight?"

Sorina "Pitch black."

Logan "As you wish."

That night Logan works making more rounds for his guns with an ammo kit and press he makes many rounds and places clips all over his body.

Sorina "My sweet Logan it is 1am why you are still up."

Logan "You know I don't sleep my dear Sorina. But you got class in the morning you need to go back to sleep you can turn off the light if you need to you and I both can see very clearly in the dark."

Sorina kisses Logan on the cheek as she goes and turns off the light and lays down to sleep.

Next day Class

"Logan what is Evolutionary biology."

Logan "Evolutionary biology is a sub-field of biology concerned with the study of the evolutionary processes that produced the diversity of life on Earth. Someone who studies evolutionary biology is known as an evolutionary biologist. Evolutionary biologists study the descent of species, and the origin of new species."

"That is correct in fact that is what it says in my textbook."

Logan goes back to watching over Sorina.

Later

Logan came into Jeremie's room and shut the door. His friends were all there, waiting, and immediately started asking, "Well what happened Logan? Hear anything-new Logan? What did you see Logan?"

Logan said, "Quiet everyone! Ok, I found out that someone definitely died, and from what I heard, it was a murder, no doubt."

Aelita made a small gasp and said, "I can't believe this."

Logan nodded and said, "But this wasn't just a stabbing or shooting. There was a reason behind this killing."

Odd looked up and asked, "Why do you say that Logan?"

Logan said, "Well first off, it was how the girl, Claire I think her name was, died. She had a broken heart."

Yumi held up her hand and said, "Wait, you're telling me she died over a boyfriend or something?"

Logan shook his head and said, "No. Her heart actually broke. She was hit with something hard and heavy with such power that it caused her heart to burst open. There was blood pouring out of every hole in her body from the blow. It was all over the floor and even on the wall. But there is more. Drawn on the wall in blood was a heart that was split down the middle, but held together by an arrow. Like I said, there is more to this than just a random murder."

Ulrich spoke up, "So what does the heart mean? And why attack Claire?"

Logan replied, "I think Odd should be able to answer that. Think about it, what is Claire known for around here Odd?"

Odd simply said, "Cheating. She hooks up with boys, mostly new students, transfers, and then dumps them in a humiliating way. It almost happened to me."

Logan "Now I see this is most likely a twisted since of poetic justice for the killer. To kill in the way one makes others feel."

Sorina "This scares me a bit Logan."

Logan "No need to worry your highness I don't sleep remember and you know that I'm the best there is at the game he is playing."

Aelita "What game would that be."

Sorina "Who is the better killer."

Jeremie "So you're saying you can kill someone who is able to do that to someone in a single blow."

Logan "Done so before."

William 'When."

Logan "the day I earned the right to be her body guards."

Odd "care to tell us."

Logan "sure."

Flash back 10 years old day of fight Logan's point of view

I had my AMT AutoMag V, IMI Desert Eagle in hand and on my thighs the S9-A1 and SIG Sauer P226 on my side the Longsword my back Ulak blades and on my chest, the OKC-3S bayonet.

My foe was named Leon he had 4 guns as well he had in hand the LAR Grizzly Win Mag and AMT AutoMag III, on his leg was the Heckler & Koch Mark 23 and Heckler & Koch VP70 on his side was a Katana and on his chest a Kabar.

We started running firing at each other all our magnum rounds then all our normal pistol rounds. Then we drew our swords I blocked his draw with my half-drawn longsword, he stepped back then moved forward as we readied to clash. We charges each other as we each hit the others blade with our own with one hand. Then our arms went out we slammed our blades together again. Then I blocked his slash at my side, as the blocked one thrust, turning his blade to the side a dropkicked it out of his hand. I went to strike but he arm drag takedown me and I lost my sword as I drew my he his Kabar. He jumped up and stabbed down as I rolled back to dodge. He slashes at my neck me duck back to dodge and swipe he ducks as I thrust at his neck and he ducks back to dodge. He step forward as I jump back and he slashes up and I dodge again. He goes to try to cut my throat again, I dodge. I strike high he blocks and strikes low I block and swap hands as I cut him across the chest he kicks me and I lose my knife as he uses both hand to try and drive his knife into my heart I kick my boot in his face grabbing my Ulak blades as I roll to my feet. He strikes I block with one he dodges and goes to stab my leg I jump over and stab him in the back the 4th lumbar down just to the right of the spine the abdomen aorta. As I place my other blade and slash his throat. He falls to the ground dead. I grab my weapons and head to report my victory to the king.

End of Logan's point of view flashback

Yumi "Exactly how many people have you killed."

Sorina "66 from the event yesterday."

At lunch the next day Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and William sit at their usual table but with them is Sorina and Logan who is cutting her stake for her with her fork and his OKC-3S bayonet. That when he finishes he wipes off on a napkin and puts it back on his chest.

Sissi "Look at her who does she think she is."

Nicholas "She is the princess."

Herb "I bet without those weapons he is nothing."

Sissi "Well you could challenge him to a fist fight for his position. He is not allowed to refuse. And it has to be seen by all in the area."

Herb "Fine I will."

Herb walks over to him. And says "You're not so though without those weapons I challenge you for your position I am no weapon fight."

Jim "Who is there and know the rule reports this to Mr. Delmas who is unable to do anything but allow it. But then Sorina starts in a fit of laughter.

Herb "What is so funny."

Sorina "You challenge him to a fight period he is a weapon as he put it even when unarmed he can kill grown trained men with guns with little effort."

Later the field inside the track Herb stands wearing his gym cloths. As Sorina walks out carrying Logan's weaponry, jacket, and shirt. As Logan walks out, he has a branded Wallachia symbol on his right peck. And an upside down pentagram on his left under it he has a wolf made of ice tattooed on his back are many scars. He is packed with muscles and a 12 pack on his right shoulder is tattooed Solider No.666 Captain Logan IceWolf.

Herb is shocked by the body of Logan who he never sees eat or sleep.

Sorina "Well fighters begin."

Herb glairs at Logan as he runs and punches his Abs with all his might. But he hurts his hand as Logan looks at him and says "What is that it. What a letdown." then Logan backhands him in the temple sending Herb sliding on the ground. Knocked out.

Logan walks over to Sorina who hands him his shirt that he puts on then his holsters and jacket weapons and ammo. Logan looks around at the shocked faces. As he says what we're expecting this to last long."

No one answered and for a few minutes, they all sat in silence. Then, as they got up to leave, someone began yelling, "There's a fire! Someone get help!" There was a sound of clattering boots as everyone rushed out to see what was going on. Across the campus, the storage building was in a blaze. Huge pillars of smoke were rising up through the air. Quickly the four friends ran across the grounds to the building. Along the way, Odd ran to them and joined them from the school building. He asked, "What's going on?"

Ulrich responded, "I don't know, the storage building just lit up!"

The group reached the building and joined the crowd that had already gathered around it. No firefighters had arrived yet. The school staff and police were keeping the students a good distance from the building. But even at that distance, everyone could hear the noise coming from within the building. There was a voice screaming inside the building saying, "Let me out! Someone please get me out!"

Several men were trying to break open the doors, but it would not give. The windows had been blocked too. The fire forced the men away from the building. The person inside continued screaming as the sound of sirens became apparent over the noise near the shed. But it was already too late. All at once, the shed collapsed in on itself, and the screaming died out. Firefighters rushed to the scene, only to discover that they were too late. Everyone could only watch as the remains of the storage shed, and someone's life, burned to the ground.

Logan grabs ahold of Sorina as he places his hand on the grip of a gun to draw his AMT AutoMag V when he knew who did it.

Mr. Delmas "Why are you about to draw your weapon."

Sorina "Is it not obvious the killer has struck again and now it is clear the killer is a student here."

Mrs. Hertz "and when you found out who he is then what."

Logan "Simple I would give him a new asshole on his forehead."

Jim "What do you think happened."

Logan "I believe that the building was coated in gasoline, and that a sort of timer was used to start the fire. That's why the fire began and ended so quickly."

Mr. Delmas "Do you have an idea about who it is."

Logan "No."

Jeremy and Aelita were walking back to the dorms. For a few minutes, they walked in silence, but then Jeremy said, "I just don't get it Aelita. I can't understand it at all."

Aelita looked at her friend in concern and asked, "What do you mean Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked back at her and said, "This murderer. I cannot see why he would do these things. Killing someone because they cheated on their boyfriend, I have heard of, but beating them until they are heart split open? And burning a person alive bound and covered in gasoline, for what? Cheating on a few tests! How does a person like that live with them? When they get up in the morning, and know that they took another person's life, how do they keep on living? I just cannot understand it Aelita. It makes no sense. How do people like the killer and people like Logan live?"

Aelita looked at Jeremy with concern and said, "I don't think such things are supposed to make sense Jeremy. I do not think that you or I could answer those questions. It is scary, knowing that someone can do something like that. Last night, I was so terrified; I thought I would never fall asleep. But… there is one thing I have learned since I have come into this world Jeremy. It is not perfect, and at times, it is even scary, but I have friends, and I have hope. And no matter what happens, as long as I never give up hope, or give up on my friends, I know that I can make it through whatever happens. So while I might not understand why this person is doing this, or if he'll come after me next, I'm not afraid."

By now, they saw Logan and Sorina talking with Mr. Delmas, Jim, and Mrs. Hertz.

Mr. Delmas "But why can't you help with security."

Logan "Because I can't leave lady Sorina side. She and I are likely targets."

Jim "How do you know that."

Logan "First victim loved backing boy hearts so the killer literally broke hers. Then the 2nd victim Victor Nickola he liked to bully kids by tying them up and set fires when he was young he was tied up and set ablaze."

Mr. Delmas "Do you know who he is then."

Logan "No, But I know his likely targets."

Mr. Delmas "Tell us."

Logan "There is me cause I kill others, there is lady Sorina because the killer will gain ever lasting infamy. Your daughter Mr. Delmas Sissi she is a brat who needs to be the center of everyone's attrition. Herb he has to be the best at anything academic or better than anyone, he dislikes, Patrick his past I do not know much but there is a probable reason I do not know about. Odd he is the ladies' man who has been known to date two women at a time on occasion. William the school bad boy there is a big bull's eye for you. Ulrich his lack of motivation the killer might think of the sin sloth. Aelita the innocent she is hiding something for sure that is why her. Those are the ones I can think of."

Mrs. Hertz "How did you figure out the pattern so fast."

Logan "I'm playing my favorite game right now."

Jim "You think this is a game."

Logan "The game is called who is the better killer."

The next day Logan, Sorina, Herb, William, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Patrick, and Sissi sit in a room as Jim stands guard. The killings both took place at noon the most likely victims are gathered here the killer will make his move in less than 30 seconds it is 11:59am.

Then as it strikes noon the lights go out since the windows are covered there is pitch black the sound of Jim groaning as he falls to the ground. And then the sound of steel clashing as the police scramble to turn on the power when they do they see Logan with his longsword drawn locked with the 2 blades on a sort of device on the wrist of the killer who I in a black hooded robe with a postulant mask on his face. The mask has an inferred lenis in its eye sockets. It is stopped.

Logan "So here you are my foe but are you shocked I could fight in pitch black or the fact that you see your death soon coming."

The killer swings at Logan who blocks that arm as he grabs the blade of the other arm with his hand and pulls him forward to head butt the mask. He then kicks the masked man in the gut. Before drawing his AMT AutoMag V and firing into the center of the blades on each wrist shattering them and holstering his gun and grabbing the masked man by the face. And crushing the mask with the impact as he takes the man down. He then grabs the man's arms as the police come in and cuff the arms as Logan yanks the hood back to show a roman student named Zacchaeus. They cops say Logan and Sorina will have to go to court later.

Logan and Sorina appear at a press conference as the city of pairs give Sorina a key to the city and Logan a medal for his bravery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the deadliest man Crow and his partner Logan

Logan sits up looking out the window at the full moon as he thinks about a partner need.

At lunch a new student same height as Logan brown hair braided reaching halfway down his back, a black t-shirt that on the front says try me I'll make you famous and an eye patch over his right eye. Stands at the open seat next to Logan and across from Sorina. As he says, "My lady may a lowly dog such as I sit here."

Sorina 'Why yes and what is your name also."

Boy "Call me Crow."

They start talking and eating as Crow and Logan eat like starved men.

Then Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas walk up as Sissi says "Some bodyguard you are Logan Icewolf letting Him sit near the one you are to protect."

Sorina "What is she talking about."

Sissi 'That is Ezekiel C. Overcash."

Odd chokes on his food. Ulrich does as well and so do Yumi, William, Aelita, and Jeremie. Logan stops eating and Sorina looks confused, as Crow looks up and says "Nosey one are you not looking into my private file that only my parole officer and your father have a copy of."

Crow reaches out to sake Sorina's hand saying, "Ezekiel C. Overcash aka Crow prison escapee, and murderer."

Sorina "Sorina Princess nice to meet you hope you could be good friends with Logan he needs somebody to be his partner I will call my father and tell him my choice after that you will be no longer an ex con but a soldier who I own."

Sorina opens her phone as she talks to him and says what she said she would.

gets a call from King Eduard Dalca.

"King Eduard Dalca what can I do for you."

King Eduard Dalca "I just bought one of your new students he is now my daughter's royal guard and Partner of Logan."

"Yes of course but who is he."

King Eduard Dalca "Ezekiel C. Overcash or otherwise known as Crow the hunter."

Logan provides Crow with an identical outfit with different weapons the Ulika blades but a set of four guns a M1911 pistol, Ruger Sr1911, Heckler & Koch Mark 23 pistol, Winchester Model 1887 lever shotgun, and a flame blade sword and Kukri Knife. In addition, a skull chain with 13 skulls.

Sorina "hello class I would like to introduce my 2nd personal guard Crow or to most of the world known as Ezekiel C. Overcash."

The entire class gasps.

Later in the room of Crow, Logan, and Sorina.

Sorina "So tell me what lead you to be a killer. You're not like Logan you were not raised to be so."

Crow's flashback first person point of view.

It was 6 years ago I was only 8 I went to play in the woods outside my home, I heard gunshots I thought my dad was chasing off some coyote's so I went back to help skin them. I got home the door was broken in two inward I walked to see te dinner table on its side my day sitting up ageist it he had been shot 5 times in the chest my mom lay on the floor next to him her throat was cut ear to ear. I was going to cry like I did with so much as a paper cut before when I heard footsteps in the floor above I grabbed 2 kitchen butcher knives a broom and a roll of duct tape as I snapped off the broom head and taped a knife on the end as I walked to the door that was at the top of the stairs. As I put that one just in reach and held the other behind my back as I walked in one of the men lowered his gun and got down on one knee in front of me is swung the blade slashing his neck ear to ear he dropped his gun as one of the others looked at me as I walked out the door and grabbed my home made spear. The 2nd one burst through the door as I thrust my spear into his chest as it snapped off and he fell inside the door as I took off the eye patch he fired his gun it was easy to dodge his bullets and close the distance. And stab him so much his head rolled off. I stabbed the knife to be his head should have been. As I walked down and called the police told them I walked in on a robbery, they had killed my parents and I killed them for it.

End of crow's flashback

Sorina "So you have both eyes why wear the eye patch."

Crow removes the eye patch to show a red eye with a black center and a shine to it. He says I can see in the dark with this eye as well fight better without the patch I use it to catch the enemy I need to take it off for off guard."

Logan "What happened to you from that."

Crow "I was in prison for the brutality of my crime I was in adult for 3 years' time was the sentence the first day 43 year old Koga Takashino a Japanese child molester tried me and I beat him to death with my bare hands. Then my sentence was extended I climbed over the fence to retrieve a basketball and I was put in solitude for an attempt to escape. My Parole officer Mr. Johns the blue eye devil is a bounty hunter I was brought in by now I have to deal with him here."

Sorina "When did you meet."

Crow "was taken down by Mr. Johns after retrieving the basketball he took me to Dead men's end for 100,000 plus 50."

Sorina "What is dead man's end."

Logan "it is a triple super max prison where no crimes can happen inside but your sentence is the amount of time you stay. The warden likes to hold glatatiroal fighting between prisoners."

Crow, "You absolute right I this is where I became the best killer in the world tell I meet you. You and I Logan are both the best there is at killing."

Logan "is that so well then I am sure you could be my first friend."

Crow balls up his fist, holds it up, and says, "You knock your knuckles into mine it is a sign of friendship."

The two bump fists.

Sorina "so what religion are you."

Crow, "I'm a Wicca."

Logan "You're a warlock."

Crow, "No I'm only a simple killer who is at one with the earth and its creatures well all but man that is. All but one who I would ask you to buy for me."

Sorina "Who is that."

Logan "same prison prisoner number 300242 Serenity."

Sorina "Tell me about yourself Crow"

A man in the courtyard starts to glow as a strange energy causes all but Crow who says Desidnen as he jumps out of the window and down to the ground landing as he walks past all the ones on the floor as he walks to face the man who is bald with a large tribal tattoo on his face.

Crow "Desidnen you can control your output don't act like a little kid having your power chock all who can't handle it in a mile radius to death."

Desidnen "Crow I finally found you." He says as he stops glowing and everyone can breathe again.

Odd "Who are you two?"

Desidnen "I Desidnen the desecrator."

Crow, "I am Crow the hunter."

This shocks the school the two most deadly men on the planet are there and looks like there friends.

Then Desidnen holds out his hand as clouds form over him as Crow holds out his hand and clouds cover the sun completely as it starts to rain.

William "Where the hell did this storm come from."

Crow reaches out his right hand as the rain freezes into a longsword of ice, as he draws a real one with his left hand. Desidnen reaches out his left hand as lighting flashes and makes a katana in it as he draws a real one in his left hand. As they put them both away and create four more weapons Crow a spear, shield, Sparta short sword, and a scythe sword all of ice. As Desidnen creates a saber, spear, shield, and a gladiolus.

Crows point of view.

I stand in armor holding a shield with my short sword on the inside on one hand. In my other, hand a Dora spear. I look at my opponent who is wearing identical gear. I look as we move towards one another. I side step as I bound forward and thrust my spear my opponent moves his head to the side to dodge, I come up to swing it at his head he brings up his shield to block. I jump up and thrust at the neck but he blocks and slides back across the ground. I thrust at his feet he blocks the blow with his shield. I pull up my spear and spin its heads at both ends at his head as he swats it back I allow it as I spin it the opposite way. He ducks under the swipe and swings his spear at me. I duck back and it goes over me. As I thrust at his feet. His side steps and thrusts at my face, I swat it up with the edge of my shield. I thrust at his face he swats it away with his spear. I move up closer and swing my shield at his head. He ducks the blow. He thrusts is swat it away with my shield. I thrust at his face. He barely dodges it, as he swats up my spear. I place my spear on my shoulders and over my shield. I thrusts at him he swats I as I spin it around and slash at him he blocks with the shield. I thrust he side steps and hooks my spear between in his spear and shield. I swing my shield he ducks but my blow takes the tips off his spear. As I shove him, back with my shield. I thrust at him he swings his shield down and stomps off the tip of my spear. I draw my scythe sword as he draws his saber, we lock blades as I shove him back and swing he blocks with his shield as he swings it smashing my sword of ice I kick his saber from his hand. He draws his short sword I duck back to dodge as he swings to the side I spin blocking with my shield as I draw my short sword. In addition, we lock blades I give way and shove him up as I swing my sword at his head he ducks. I swing my shield down at him he steps back. As I thrust at his face. He ducks back I swing at him and he blocks with his shield. He swings his sword as I flip my arm up and block his slash. I thrust he blocks is a twist and cock my arm back then thrust into his shield making him stumble back. He swings his shield into my sword and swings his sword I spin to block with my still raised shield. I thrust at his side he blocks and thrusts at my leg I kick my leg up to dodge. He ducks under my stab at his head as he goes to stab me I hit him in the face with a back elbow. I duck to the side then the other to dodge two slashes, I run around and jump thrusting my sword towards his neck and collar as he blocks with his shield. I bring up my shield to block a strike, I bring down my sword to block and defect his sword. I thrust he blocks and cut me across the chest but then tries to run me through I counter trapping is arm as I thrust he blocks but is clearly off balance as I kick him to the ground loses his shield. He grabs a spear head from the ground as he gets up. I toss away my shield. he gets up with a upward slash that I side step, I duck under a swipe by the spear head, spinning I cut him on his thigh and calf. I block a spear head swipe, then duck one as I block a sword blow, I thrust forward he ducks and thrust the spear head at my leg that I simply lift to dodge. He rushes forward is dick a sword swipe and step back, then a spear head swipe stepping back, I block 3 more blows while stepping back, I swing as he steps under it, I reach out and shove him back with my free hand as I stop stepping back. He thrusts the spear head at me I grab it snap off the head and spin driving it deep into his collar bone as I stab my sword right through the heart. He then forms his hands and a blast of energy erupts as he is now a creature standing like a man but no eyes, and claws and a spiked tail. I say so you're going to go all out to kill me very well so will I as I slide of my eye patch and the clouds part with the energy that spirals around me as I stops it all and charge him we meet as I dodge his claws and thrust my open hands fingers first through his chest. He changes back to human form as I pull my arm out of the hole in his chest as I put my eye patch back on. I grab him by the spear head in his shoulder and drive my sword through his neck and out the top of his head as I look him in the eyes as the life fades from them and I pull out the blade he starts to fall in what seems to be slow motion. As I think about my life now that he is finally dead for good.

End of Crow's point of view

At lunch Sissi, Nicholas, and Herb approach the group of Crow, Logan, Sorina, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, William, and Aelita.

Sissi "Well a big dumb murderer is part of your group."

Crow "Sissi Delmas your inferiority complex has you have your two lackeys follow you around like lost dogs one is slow and doesn't know better the other is a boy who just wants to get in your pants but you love blowing him out of the water with your way of saying no. You come to this table to rile people up cause your eye is caught by a boy here my best guess Ulrich Stern. Am I wrong?"

Sissi "Why you damned witch."

Crow "1 a male witch is a warlock. 2 I'm a Wicca, 3 I'm not using magic I'm just one with nature and it lends me power over ice form any source of water like the water in the air."

The news comes on Zacchaeus has escaped. Logan calls Crow who say "I know."

Logan "How."

Crow "Cause I'm looking right at him."

Logan "Where are you."

Crow "I got to hang up now."

Logan "Shit."

Zacchaeus "Who are you I see a branded Wallachia symbol on your chest."

Crow "I'm Logan's new partner."

Zacchaeus "Do you have a name?"

Crow "the world calls me Crow the hunter."

Zacchaeus smiles "Well looks like your life is at a end for I am…"

Crow "Zacchaeus the sin's deadly result."

Zacchaeus "So your know who I am I guess you're just dumb." he says as he draws a knife.

Zacchaeus runs and jumps at Crow who instead of drawing a weapon a left open hand palm strike the his chest, then a right uppercut to the chest, followed by a jumping knee to the gut, then a Bruce lee f inch punch to the chest of Zacchaeus. As Zacchaeus finally lands on the ground Crow, hits a twin open palm strike called a dragon punch. Then a chop on both his sides. As Crow jumps and kicks him in the back of Zacchaeus's head sending him to the ground.

Crow "Do you know that just cause what your title is means nothing in a fight I guess not since you though you could kill me cause of the name you got for killing kids with no fighting skill. While I have taken down armed teams sent for me barehanded. That is the difference in this fight a wall you can't help to run into no matter how you attack me."

Zacchaeus gets up to be hit in the face with a left hook, then a right uppercut to his jaw turned into also a jab to his chest, a left to his gut, a right straight to his gut, a left knee to his chin ended by a right roundhouse kick sending Zacchaeus crashing back to the ground.

Zacchaeus pulls out a revolver as he stands up and fires Crow creates a Staff of ice and deflect both the first 2 shots but only a slight pause as Zacchaeus is stunned at what he just saw. He fire 2 more rounds as Crow deflects both with the staff as well. As Zacchaeus fires another round as Crow reaches out and slaps the bullet deflecting it into a tree. Zacchaeus stops unsure of what just happened.

Crow "I see you don't get what happened well it is simple I reached out and swatted the bullet away with my free left hand." He says as he makes the staff vanish. Zacchaeus yells bullshit and fire his last round as Crow punches the bullet to the ground with a right overhead hook. Stunning Zacchaeus again.

Zacchaeus "That is not possible."

Crow "You never heard my full title it seems."

Zacchaeus "What your title Is Crow the hunter."

Crow "No my true title is Crow the Hunter of demons, Crow the hunter is just a lot simpler is all."

Then a man with 2 spears one made of solid gold the other solid red. Followed by a man with a large ax. Crow jumps back flipping 30 ft. away to look at them.

Crow "So you're a mage."

Zacchaeus "So are you."  
Crow "That is where your wrong I use no magic nature herself made that staff for me I am at her will not her at mine. I'm a wiccan but not a very good one as we are not supposed to hurt but I kill."

Zacchaeus looks to the man with the spears and says "Hroinhime. And looks to the man with the ax and says Jack. Why do you interfere?"

Hroinhime "Master you have no chance of killing this man."

Jack "One of us on our own has no chance. But both of us might be able to send this Crow the hunter to hell."

Crow "You're a daisy if you can."

Then a woman with 4 arms with a Dao in each hand, a man with a great sword, a man with a kunai, a man with a pair of short swords, a man with a pair of pistols, a man with a Katana, a man with machete, and a man with a pair saber appear.

Zacchaeus "Hroinhime, Jack, Ming, Avitus, Hùng, Henri, Petya, Winslow, Rolland, and Koloman kill crow the hunter of demons."

Hùng charges Crow machete in hand as he swings it Crow grabs his arm and judo arm tosses him to the ground as Winslow with great sword in hand charges Crow jumps back to dodge the swipe of the sword. as Jack comes from the side with the eye patch but Crow jumps up and over Jack and kicks him in the back. as Ming the 4 armed woman comes at him swinging her swords.

Crow jumps back to dodge the left two, and jumps spin kicks her in the face but she does not go down. as she swings the swords up, Crow pushes off her into a back flip to dodge. As she brings all 4 down he quickly dodges behind her. As he goes for a palm strike to her spine she turns halfway to block with her right pair of elbows. As Crow gives a knife edge chop to the arms and ducks her spinning slash. As she spins like a top he steps back fast as she moves at him like that he jumps up and bounces off a tree branch and comes down with a flying kick to her face. as she reacts with a slash at his face he summer slats in the air to dodge. As she swings down at him were he lands he side steps and goes for an ax kick that she blocks with a elbow, and swings down at him he backflips back.

Rolland with katana in hand charges at Crow who makes a Katana of ice. As the 2 blades collide and Rolland flips over top of Crow kicking him in the upper back as he does so. Crow spins around with a slash that Rolland blocks and slashes at Crow who blocks as he blocks another of Rolland's attacks. But it is strong enough to send him sliding back as losing the ice katana as Avitus comes from the side with his 2 Short swords.

Crow turns to face Avitus barehanded. As Avitus goes for a right trust that Crow ducks. And steps back to dodge a slash to the chest. As he does the same to dodge a slash to the gut. As Avitus spins and slashes and Crow ducks back then ducks a slash at his neck. And jumps back 20 ft to get out of range of Avitus.

Hroinhime charges as Crow makes a Longsword of ice. And blocks the spear swipe of Hroinhime. As Hroinhime side steps and thrusts. Crow spins around dodging the thrust as the Hroinhime passes him. Crow rushes at him swinging the Sword up as Hroinhime blocks with the shafts of both spears. As Crow goes for a blow to the shoulder as Hroinhime blocks the same way again. As Hroinhime jumps away.

Petya with his 2 semi auto pistols opens fire on Crow who moves at his very top speed to dodge the bullets. He grabs the ice katana for earlier and comes at Rolland as he slashes up at him he is easily blocked despite his series of fast and deadly strikes all are blocked. He jumps away form his assault on Rolland to attack Hroinhime.

Hroinhime swings his spear at Crow who with a longsword of ice blocks blade with blade. As Hroinhime blocks as Crow swings down. Crow head-butts Hroinhime. And rushes at Petya with a jumping flipping ax kick. That Petya blocks with the sides of his pistols. But not the 2nd foot that catches him right in the back of the skull almost grounding Petya but is meet by Crow's knee before the ground as Crow hits him in the body with a dragon punch so strong he bleeds form the back. Petya fly's back as the blood splatters the grass.

Petya lands on the ground and burst into flames and crumbles into nothing.

Crow "1 down 9 to go then I'll finish you Zacchaeus."

Koloman with his Kuniai attack as Crow makes 2 knifes of ice and the two strike at the other it is to fast to tell. But Zacchaeus says that is enough we will retreat for now."

They all but crow vanish. As he looks at his cut to ribbens shirt and Logan and the GIGN arrive. As Crow now has a look of anger on his face.

Crow "Fucking mage ran."

Sorina and Sissi are at it again.

Sissi "You know Sorina with out your Big bad body gaurds your nothing but a little baby."

Sorina smiles fiendishly. "Is that so."

Sissi "Yes it is."

Sorina "Then I challenge you and your lackys Herb and Nicholas to a 3 on 1 fight agiest me today out in the field."

Sissi "You're on."

Logan "Lady Sorina you should not fight such worthless fighters."

Sorina " none insult me and get away with it."

Later on the soccer field Sorina walks out in her gym clothing as Logan and Crow sit down and watch her go. Up to the 3."

Sorina "Well come on fight me."

Nicholas goes first with a punch that Sorina deflect with her elbow as Nicholas tries to grab her she ducks under and out of the way and comes up with a uppercut to Nicholas jaw as he falls on his back out cold.

Herb punches at her form the side she dodges and hits a elbow to his rib followed by a uppercut into a side of a goal post he bounces off of into her right jab to his nose then a roundhouse kick to his gut ramming him into the post. As she spins and hits him with a back hand to the face. then a right hook to his teeth knocking him out.

Sissi frozen where she stands unable to believe what she is seeing. Sorina kicks her int her hanging jaw knocking her out. as she walks back to Crow and Logan who go to her room to rest.


End file.
